Oyir
Physical Characteristics Oyir are a highly intelligent humanoid species, powerfully built, and featuring large bat-like wings, small cranial horns, and natural coloring patterns that are as varied as there are Oyir. It is theorized that the coloring pattern of an Oyir is akin to a fingerprint, and that no two are the same. Oyir skin color varies in extreme too, with some being outside the range of visible light that humans experience. Their eyesight is also more sensitive than that of a human, as they are able to see these wavelengths. Oyir have slightly larger eyes than those of a human, with large pupils and irises that seem to shift color depending on the direction they are observed from. Oyir stand at an average of eleven feet tall, and have a wingspan large enough to allow flight, making their presence quite intimidating for other species. In addition, Oyir musculature is quite impressive. Most of their muscle groups are naturally well-defined, and their bodies metabolize extremely effectively; Oyir do not get fat and are in very good shape. Oyir, in accordance with their religion, may take on tattoos to augment their coloring and to represent their chosen deities. Different deities may have different coloring. Rath's colors, for example, include bright shades of red whereas Quinn devotees may coat themselves in white tattoos. Social Traits Oyir temperament is typically perceived as haughty by other races, though this is a misconception. What other species perceive as haughty or combative is in fact a positive way to behave toward an Oyir, as these attitudes toward another indicate respect. Even in Oyir religion, which is devoted to the Gods of the First Court, respect is given in what might seem an unorthodox manner. It is not in an Oyir to kneel. Rather, they see acts one does in the name of their god as signs of devotion. To an Oyir, the inaction of kneeling in prayer would be disrespectful to the prayed-to. Oyir may choose to devote themselves to one or two deities, but a love for all gods remains in each Oyir. In essence, an Oyir, even a Hallowed, would defend any god if called to do so, not just the one or two they have chosen to devote themselves to. Oyir society is quasi-religious toward the practice and exploration of the magical arts. Their curiosity has drawn them to Sulian Sorcery for a very long time, though they have yet to achieve use of it. Devotees of certain Gods will pursue magical knowledge in accordance with that Gods associations. In spite of their scientifically oriented neighbors in Empyrea, the Oyir are the only race in their region to revere the Gods in any particularly religious manner, with many structures placed in their honor within Obriea's cities. Naming rituals for the Oyir may seem complex, but are actually quite simple. When Oyir accomplish a feat of significance, they take a new name to represent this. In effect, this name represents the individual feat that the Oyir has accomplished, and that the Oyir possesses this as a part of their name represents that this individual Oyir has accomplished the feat personally. It is unheard of for an Oyir to take a name without accomplishing the corresponding task. When born, Oyir are nameless, and remain so until they are old enough to choose a name for themselves. This will be their name for the rest of their lives, chosen by them to represent them. When a name is taken, that name is unique and, when spoken to another Oyir, is understood in the way a badge might be understood to us. Oyir dialect is unique in this. Two Oyir may take the same name for different tasks, and regardless, the spoken name will mean different things when heard by an Oyir. Conversely, two Oyir may undertake the same task and accomplish it in the same way at the same time and take two different names. And, when an Oyir hears these different names, they will know that it represents the same task accomplished by different Oyir. It is rare, but not unheard of, for an Oyir to take a name that is not understood in this way. This name is taken for accomplishing a task that may be deeply personal, or secretive. However, an Oyir that hears this name would be instantly suspicious of the name's bearer, wondering what the nature of the name's task might be. This suspicion is similar to an alias, such as when a person introduces themselves as John or Jane Smith. However, when a task of significance is taken, an Oyir takes a name, even if their task must not be known to their brethren; it is simply the way they are. On Oyir and Warfare Oyir focus on creating quality individuals for warfare, rather than quantity. After rigorous training and selection processes involving both mental and physical traits, they enter are ceremonially inducted into a position of reverence in their society, called the Hallowed. The Hallowed are revered for having mastered both mind and flesh, and are perceived to be at an elevated spiritual level than other Oyir. The spellwork of these Hallowed is intricate beyond what any other species has ever been observed to utilize, and has been used to devastating effect by the Empyrea military. Fighting Oyir are always Hallowed, representing the individual quality over quantity approach of the species. The larger populace of the species does not fight; it has never been needed for a massive Oyir army to be raised. However, if the situation became dire, it is likely that the Hallowed would lead retinues of their untrained brethren into combat. The Hallowed are typically sent forth from Obriea with the interests of the Gods at heart, considering those who would openly defy them unworthy of trial, mercy, or continued existence. Zeal is a common trait of the Hallowed. Notable Individuals: Iktheniqs Category:Races